


Opposites, Intertwined

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men (movie verse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract, but what they don't say is that they can't ever really touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites, Intertwined

The thing about John is, he burns. He’s like a forest fire; wild and out of control, doing more damage to himself than anyone else. He needs a back burn to keep him in check.

Kitty tried, Bobby knows she did, knows about all the sleepless nights she spent trying to keep John under control, because those were the days that he and John had been in each other’s presence for more than a few minutes. He can’t help it sometimes, just has to see, since he can’t touch.

If he touches, they’ll both go up in flames.

He imagines how it would look sometimes, fire and ice intertwined, like a living ice sculpture, edged in licks of white hot flames.

* * *

  
Sometimes John has to lock himself in his room and curl in on himself in an attempt to keep the fire inside, to stop his core from blossoming out and incinerating everything around him. It’s hard, so hard, harder than he can explain to anyone, because they don’t really understand what his power is. He can control fire, but it’s more than that. He _is_ fire, even if he can’t manifest it.

He dreams in oranges, reds and yellows, sees himself reflected in ice, a being of fire, a pillar of bright, dancing flame, turning everything he touches to brilliant, sharp glass.

He always wakes up, gasping, covered in sweat, to walls covered in shadows that aren’t there.

He always wakes up to the phantom touch of ice.  



End file.
